Crashed The Wedding
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: RileyXCindy! That's all u need to kno
1. Chapter 1

As much as Riley hated to admit it... he was hooked like a drug. He hated himself whenever he saw her. His gaze followed her obidently, like a pet poodle on a short leash begging for a biscuit. He tried to put up a hard front but she always seemed to get the edge on him.

He was at Thugnificent's crib this very evenening, boozing, having a few laughs. The twenty-one year old boy was celebrating his birthday in style. Thugnificent decided to throw him a huge bash. Bigger than any other he had thrown. Women on women on booze on booze on women on women. Music boomed so it was nearly impossible to hear anything other than the bass but it was amazing to the young gangstah wanna be.

He hadn't expected her to be there. He noticed her at the bar, sleezing her way to get a free drink. It wasn't hard for her. It never was.

She wasn't dressed like a slut. She looked a hell of a lot more classy than half the bitches in the joint. Her long blonde hair was straight and fell in layers on her back, a few strands draped over her left shoulder. She had quater sleeve areopostel shirt that was dark red. No under shirt so her cleavage was evident. She had a white skirt that was pleated and fell an inch or two above her knees. Red heals graced her feet.

Riley watched in pure agony as her pouted lips fell delicately over the brim of her martini glass. She pulled it back after her sip and noticed him. Shit.

He turned his gaze away, going back to listen to whatever Thugnificent was saying... but she was walking towards him.

"Hey young Reezy!" She said over the music, "Great party!,"

"Firgive me," Riley said, not looking at her, "But I wasn't aware you was invited,"

"That's funny," She rolled her eyes, pointing to a poster decorating the wall, the same posters that were all over town for a week now. She read the bold line clearly, "Pretty Ladies Get In Free,"

"Indicating you'd need to be pretty, and a lady," Riley told her, making eye contact. Damn. That was a mistake.

She stared down at him with her pouted mocha gloss coeverd lips. She shugged her shoulder up, dismissing him completely. He watched as she picked up the toothpick holding the olive with her middle finger and thumb nails.

Painfully, he watched as she popped the item in her mouth and then slowly slide out the toothpick through a crack in her top and bottom set of teeth.

He swallowed and suddenly she was on him. Her left leg thrown over his lap and her other holding her up on the ground.

Her lips fell hard on his as if to start a heated kiss that Riley opened all too willingly for. But by the time he lifted his tongue, he felt a cold beed fall into his mouth. His eyes widened as she parted the kiss not even a whole second after it had started.

"Happy birthday, slick,"

And with that she was up, her face lingering near his for a moment before she trotted off. Her hips swinging, making her skirt swish so playfully over her plump rear.

There was a moment of silence (save the music) before Thugnificent and his crew started cracking up.

"Shawty played you COLD, brotha!"

"Damn! Guess she don' feel ya!"

Riley looked at them, trying to force away the blush that was most evident on his dark face, "Pssh! That hoe be lucky if I give her the tima' day! Broad aint _nadda _compard to tha bitches_** I **_tapped!"

The all cheered and laughed, going into a "deeper" conversation. But... in all honesty, Riley hadn't been with a woman... ever. Sure, he had been on a few dates but they had never gone pass heavy making out. It's not that he didn't want to... it's just that... well... Everytime he'd start to something would stop him.

Usually it was hearing his brother's annoying voice in the back of his mind telling him about respecting women and other bull shit.

_"Next time you're about to make a girl do something, imagine they're your daughter and you're some punk taking her out,"_

That always seemed to kill him. Why? Well... he wasn't too sure. He didn't see them as busty, delicious treats anymore. He saw them as little girls. Little girls playing with their Daddy on swing sets and... other shit.

He saw them as he remembered seeing Jazmine Dubois, playing merrily with her father in the yard. How she was in tears when he thought she was hurt and of course that sweet smile and all those kisses she gave Tom.

Needless to say, Jazmine was NOT that little girl anymore. Fuck NO. And Huey knew it too... Riley would roll his eyes whenever he'd listen to his brother preaching because they BOTH knew Huey was just as bad as Riley when it came to wanting women... well... Huey just wanted Jazmine. Riley would shake his head when Huey would come home late from walking Jazmine home.

But that's a different story. Riley was 21 and he was STILL a virgin. But he was sure as hell not about to let anyone know that. Especially Thugnificent and Cindy.

The problem was... He was in love with her. And he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

"GAME!!"

Riley stopped, resting his hands on his knees and his body folded over so he could breathe hard. He gritted his teeth and looked up at the proud blonde who ran a hand through her high pony tail, grinning smuggly down at his panting form.

"Re..re.. rematch,"

"Rematch?" She was equally out of breath, trying to use her words sparringly so he wouldn't notice how dizzy she was, "Boy, I already beat you... why you want a rematch?"

"I said rematch!" Riley snapped, forcing his body to stand as he snatched the ball away from her hands. She flinched and stepped back. Was the world spinning all of a sudden?Shit. It was too hot for this.

"Ugh, c'mon, Reezy!" She wailed, "It's like... 98 degrees out 'ere! Less' call it a day, eh?"

Riley wiped the sweat from his brow. Damn. She was right. It was too hot to play another game... atleast...not without an adjustment. Smirking, he pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the side. Cindy's eyes widened at the sight of his washboard front. He looked... well... like a big tastey chocolate bar... only not bar shaped.

Cindy bit her lip and turned around really fast.

"I'm Ai'ight. But if it's too hot fo ya, you can always just go home, _baby_!"

She spun back around, trying to keep her eyes from oogling his body when all of a sudden her own shirt was thrown off. A grey and blue sportsbra covered her chest and her own firm stomach was left for Riley to gaze at.

"I'm good," She tossed him the ball, it landed hard on his chest and he started dribbling angrily. How was he supposed to play with her...looking like...like... oh man he needed to get laid.

He rushed forward, dribbling the ball hard on the court. She cut him off but he barreled right through her like he always did. Usually, she'd recoil and get right back in but this time, she stumbled back and fell down.

"Ow!"

Riley sunk the goal and turned back to see the girl on her butt, grasping her foot in agony, "Damnit! Shit... geebas!"

"Yo... you kay?" Riley asked nervously, "I... I didn't mean ta... I... I always do at an' it neva..."

"It's not that," she hissed sharply, "I landed on it bad last game... and I dunno... icing on the cake, I guess,"

"Why di'n't you say somethin!?" Riley snapped, knealing by her, "Why didn't you say ya di'n't wanna play!?"

"I tried, dumbass!"

Riley bit back a sharp, "whatever," and took a good look at her ankle, pulling her hand away, he set the foot down on his knee and looked at it carefully.

"This swoll up bad, man!" Riley told her quickly, "C'mon, ya gotta git offa this,"

She tried to stand but was too busy hissing and squinting her eyes, she didn't notice Riley coming back behind her and lifting her up in his arms. She wailed slightly in shock and looked at the dark man carrying her to his car.

"What are you doing!?"

"Shut it, bitch. You can't walk on at. You'll kill yoself," He told her, setting her down shotgun in his car. He then walked over to his side and shut the door. Her eyes followed him the whole way.

"Where we going?" She finally asked after he started driving.

"Ma place. I got some gauze,"

"Kay,"

OooOOOooOOooOOOooOOOoOO

They made it safely to Riley's apartment. He and Huey lived there together... okay actually Huey owned the place. Riley was just kinda sharing a few of the bills and took up residense in the other bedroom.

To Riley's luck Huey wasn't home when they got there. He helped Cindy to the couch and propped up her foot onto the footstool by the chair.

"Chill here for a sec." He told her, heading for the bathroom.

Cindy sighed and bit at her lip again. Okay... so she liked the guy. She always had a crush on him. It was just... ugh. He was so good looking and funny and... smart, actually. He was very, very smart. He didn't show it much, but she could recall several moments where they would just talk for hours and hours. When he wanted to be, he was a genius and the way he thought of things was impressive. Huey himself admitted to that.

She had grown to love him. Really, she did. But... he never seemed interested in her. Not even a bit.

Which is why she had let herself date other guys...and is why she let herself get into the issue she was in now. But how to break it to Riley?

"Got it," He was back.

He took a seat by her foot and started wrapping it gently in the gauze.

"Riley... The reason... The reason I asked for you to meet me today...it wasn't so we could play ball,"

"You tol' me ta meet ya at the park and to make sho I brought my sneakahs,"

"Yah, I know. But... I was hoping I could talk to you... about something,"

Riley's eyes widened and he looked up at the nervous woman with curiousity. Shrugging, he set down her foot. It was nice and wrapped and he didn't need to add anything more to it. He made his way to flop down next to her on the couch.

"Just keep that up," He said, gesturing to her ankle, "Whatcha wanna talk about?"

She gazed into his eyes, almost in pain. His heart started thumping loudly in his ears. She leaned in, as if she was about to kiss him, but her face wasn't near close for that.

(Bold Riley's thoughts. Italics Cindy)

"I.." She started awkwardly.

**Love you**

"You...?"

_Love you_

"I..."

Riley felt his heart going crazy in his chest (that was still uncovered btw).

"I'm engaged," She suddenly blurted out.

"Wu-what...?"

"I'm engaged,"

"How can you be engaged?" Riley snapped. _**I**_** don't remembah buyin no ring.**

"Phil. He proposed..." She said deeply, "I didn't answer him yet. I... I told him I needed to think first,"

"And...?"

"And I dunno. I can't think of a reason to say no,"

_Except you_

"Why you want to?" He wanted to know, trying to sound casual, "You don't wan' marry him?"

"You're my best friend, Riley. I can't make such a huge decision without some help," She told him honestly, putting her hand on his arm and staring into his eyes, "Can you think of _any_ reason why I shouldn't?" She asked hopefully. Riley shot his gaze away from hers, his arms folded hard over his chest, forcing her hand off his arm.

**Yeah. **_**Me**_

"Nah,"

_OOoOOoooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOO_

_JUST TO NOTE- Phil is one of Riley's classmates that is mentioned more than one time in the strip. He offers Riley his lunch when he tries to "jack it". Another time, he copies Riley and another time he just gets hit by Riley_

_u never SEE phil but his name is mentioned. it has annoyed me_

_so im making him special_

_SO THERE!_


	3. Chapter 3

I want to apologize for not updating as frequently as some of ud like

_I want to apologize for not updating as frequently as some of ud like. My computer got hacked and now im tryingto salvage all my stuff. It sucks cos most of my fics were finished but are now totally lost. Please don't be mad and don't lose faith in me._

_sigh hope this quickie is enough to satiate ur appetites._

OoooOOOoOOOoOOOooOOOoOO

"I heard you the first time, Riley," Huey's voice was annoyed as he tucked a book into its place on the shelf.

"Then why don't you do nuthin?"

"Cos there's nothing I can do," Huey told him sternly, carrying his stack of books to another part of the library. Riley had shown up at Northwestern University to get "advice" from his brother but was finding the help… unwanted, "She asked you for your opinion and you gave her none. You probably still have time to stop it,"

"No way!" Riley snapped, "What's I'm s'posed ta say?"

"How you feel?"

"You know I ain't got feelin's!"

"Look, this conversation is retarded," Huey told him, hoisting the books up on a shelf, "You know what to do. I don't even know why you came to me, but I can't do anything,"

"Sheesh! Why can't ya help me out?"

"Riley," Huey said so sharply it made Riley's ears burn, "I'm gonna put these up and then I'm going t o my office. I'll see you tonight,"

A grin spread on Riley's face. It was Friday which meant it was Huey Designated Driver Night. He loved HDDN's. Favorite day of the week. The five of them; Huey, Jazmine, Cindy, Caesar and Riley would all pile up into Huey's car and Huey would let them all get hammered like crazy and then he'd drive them home.

The only catch was that on Saturday, while everyone had hang overs, Huey would READ to them statistics about how drunkenness kills braincells and spits on babies or other horrible things. It was worth it to get a night of care free drinking as far as the "gang" was concerned.

"Ai'ight! See ya at 10!"

OooOOoooOOooOOooOOOo

_The way we get loose  
We move our shouldaz  
Foward  
Heads back  
Get it in control  
Like Janet Jack  
Get it on da flo  
Let em kno Whats Happenin_

The club was booming as it usually was. Caesar had hooked up with another random bar chick and was currently trying to win her over on the dance floor. Jazmine was sitting next to Huey at the bar, trying to get him to dance with her.

"I've only had one drink, Huey," She informed him, "I'm not under and influence but my own,"

"No, Jazmine," He said positively, keeping his nose jammed into the book he was reading. Only Huey Freeman could READ while at a club.

"Huey!"

_L.I.L You betta ask somebody  
I been on my grind since butt-touch-potty  
Yall don't really want it wit the Yung God Toddla  
Wit a flo so spec like technolotta  
Its.. so sick  
How da clock go tick_

"Jazmine!" He mimicked her whiney voice, making her pout.

"Fine! I'll go dance with someone else!" She snipped, getting up and storming off. Huey said nothing and kept his eyes on the words written on the pages of his text. Yes. This wasn't such a horrible thing.

_Keep given yall hit like techmatic UH!!  
Its the reason why I spit it  
How I spit  
When I spit its like mucus  
Gotta get rid of it_

Meanwhile, Young Reezy and Cindy were busy "cutting a rug" as the old folk would say. The usually danced together and were usually one of the last two left out there on the dance floor. Riley had a bottle in one hand, the other hand was located on Cindy's hip. He heard her laugh and watched a bead of sweat roll down her neck, making his pulse throb.

Damn, he wanted her.

It was… stupid how bad it was.

_These chicks dont pop like me  
Uncompatible girl  
No comparing me  
And!  
Ain't none of yall scarin me  
Like don't cha wish ya girl was as bad as me YEAH!!  
Wit a flow so sick like Twista's  
So sweet_

"Yo! Checkit Caese!" Cindy laughed with a squeal. Riley looked up to see Caesar nearly get his clocked cleaned by the exboyfriend of the young "lady" he was trying to win over.

Jazmine stepped in just in time, snapping her hip to lock and her lips puckered.

"Oh hell no! You been messin wit' some OTHER gurl, son!?" She was using her best attempt at a high maintenanced girlfriend, "You get yo ass back 'fo I make sho ya NEVER use it again!"

_It can be cold like a Mystic  
Instincts come so smooth  
Like what is it?  
BK-H-DUB OURS LIKE A WiZARD_

"Uh…"

Caesar's attacker seemed to back off, almost aware of the fact that Jazmine could inflict more damage than he could, "I aint playin, Boy! You think I'm gon' letcho just wave that thing anyplace ya want!?"

Caesar let Jazmine shove him into the back, holding back giggles.

_  
SHAWTY GET LOOSE!!  
Baby do what chu do  
Lemme see ya let down your hurr  
SHAWTY GET LOOSE!!  
Hit da dance flo and act like there's nobody else in hurr  
SHAWTY GET LOOSE!!  
KRUMP!  
CLOWN!_

"Thanks for the save," Caesar breathed coolly once they were out of earshot from the big guy. Jazmine smiled and waited until the exboyfriend exited the club with the girl Caesar had been macking on.

"You gotta be more careful, Caese," She told him sternly, "But to make it up to me, I'll let you dance with me,"

_  
Break it on down  
Baby do your thang  
SHAWTY GET LOOSE!!  
P-H-A-T PHAT  
Baby I ain't even kno u can break it down like dat  
Dat, dat dat dat dat dat dat  
SHAWTY GOT LOOSE!!  
Dat dat dat dat dat dat datt  
SHAWTY GET LOOSE!! _

A smile played on Caesar's lips as he took her hand and drug her back out to the dance floor. They found a place next to Riley and Cindy, starting in on the grinding and bumping and all those things Bill Cosby frowns at.

And Huey.

Huey felt a thump in his throat form as he tried to NOT watch his best friend and Girlfriend rubbing their bodies all over eachother like some primitive monkeys. He checked his watch. 10:45. In about three minutes everyone…except maybe Jazmine would be totally waisted and not notice that he had left. He could run to the Barnes N Noble down the block and get something else to read.

_SHAWTY GET LOOSE!!_

_OooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoOOOOoOOooOOoO_

_Hope it was okay. 0o kinda weird I guess. But I cant imagine Huey and Jazmine dancing… no matter how much Jazmine wanted to… Atleast to a song like "Shawty Get Loose," rofl. That song makes me laugh._

_Next chapter…. WAISTED with everyone's fave Designated Driver… HUEY FUCKING FREEMAN!!_


	4. Chapter 4

Lemme see ya go mama go mamma

_Lemme see ya go mama go mamma  
Get your girls and put on a show mama  
Get it on the floor dip it low mama_

Caesar was soon leaning against Huey, his laughs rolling wildly and his smile almost ridiculous, "Aye man! Where you been!?"

"I ran to the bookstore," Huey informed him, not looking up from his new novel, "While you were having sex with your clothes on with my girlfriend,"

_I'm a holla back when I pop my collar back  
Girl I see that dunka dun dunk I want all of dat  
Follow dat train mane follow that caboosie  
Ain't nothin in the world like some thick and some juicy  
_

"Jazzy an' me? Nahhh!! She just wanted a dance or two,"

"Or seven,"

"It hasn't been seven!"

_She goin downtown 'cause her favorite DJ's spinnin  
I'm all up in the door so I'm already winnin  
I got a lotta women but I'm way too choosy  
And man I love my cake like that Ricky love Lucy  
On some peanutbutter leather with the wood so grainy_

"It most certainly has,"

Before Caesar could reply, Jazmine had glomped Huey from his back, snuggling her face into his neck. Huey sighed and rolled his eyes.

_It must be rainin dollars 'cause she's lookin so gravy  
Sophisticated lady poppin till the end what it do what it is  
Baby girl tell me what's happenin what's happenin  
_

"Jazmine, I'm not gonna dance with you," He turned his head a bit, but instead of seeing strawberry blonde waves, he noticed that this person's hair was dark brown and pin straight. His eyes widened and looked at the tanned face snuggling up to him.

"Hey there, Babe. Wanna dance?"

"Uh…" Huey felt a nervous blush form on his face, "I'm… sorry… I don't dance, really,"

_Lemme see ya go mama go mamma  
Get your girls and put on a show mama  
Get it on the floor dip it low mama_

"Oh c'mon, son!" She bounced up on her toes, her large chest rubbing up on his back, making the awkwardness double, "Dancing is fun. If you're lucky… we can have some REAL fun,"

Huey tried to gently nudge her off, but she was latched on tight, "Miss, I have a girlfriend,"

_She move like she dancing on youtube  
The kinda chica that you really ain't used to  
Dame lo dame lo momma shoot through_

"Gitit-gitit-gitit, HuuuuuuuEH!!" Caesar cheered in a very deep voice (Get it, Huey! In case u didn't catch).

"Ceeze! Help me out, here,"

Just as Huey had expected, something worse happened. The girl who was on his back was thrown off, something tugging her head back. Damnit. He looked up to see Jazmine with a hand full of brown hair which was latched onto the head of the intruding woman.

Jazmine went crazy when she was drunk. Huey knew this.

_In my ear talkin bout I'm a do you  
Everyone top notchin, everybody watchin  
Ain't no punk when she pop lock and drop it_

"Jazmine, let's go home,"

"You bitch!" Jazmine tossed the girl, slamming her body on the bar. Two bottles were knocked down and shattered when the collided with the floor.

Some moron shouted, "GIRRRRRL FIIIIGHT!"

_Straight show stoppin watchin me perform  
Got the cyclone ringtone on the phone  
I'm feelin on my body baby girl I'm in the zone  
Must be the goose mixed with a lil trone  
She make it happin cappin feelin on me  
_

"Jazmine!"

The girl got up and grabbed hold of Jazmine's shoulders. Jazmine reared back and put her hands on the girl's shoulders as well. Clawing and pulling and…. Biting occurred.

_We in the bentley and we feelin like yeee  
_

Jazmine's halter had snapped on strap and her maroon shirt was dipped lower. The other girl had her quarter sleeve was pulled down and was revealing most of her shoulder. Suddenly, the girl knocked Jazmine on her back and was straddling her, pulling her shoulders up and down. Jazmine delivered one hard punch, throwing the girl off.

"Day-um!" Riley exclaimed, letting out a wolf howl. To say a crowd formed would be an understatement. People were cheering when one of the girls delievered a hit and a boo when Huey tried to grab Jazmine off.

_  
Lemme see ya go mama go mamma  
Get your girls and put on a show mama  
Get it on the floor dip it low mama_

He took his chance when the girl found herself at the mercy of another punch from Jazmine. He yanked her by her shoulders and drug her outside. He looked at Caesar and gave him a death glare.

"Get Riley and Cindy. We're leaving NOW!"

"Gotit!"

OoOOooOOOooOooOOOoOOOoOOooOO

Huey was driving as fast as he could without being ridiculously obvious. Riley and Cindy and Caesar were currently belting out "Barbie Girl,", making a perfect end to the perfect evening.

Jazmine felt the pain from her fight start sobering her up as she blinked to look at the speedometer, "Uh… Hun, you're speeding,"

"I know," He bit, his grip hard on the wheel as the lyrics of "Barbie Girl," filled his car in horrible octives and pitch.

He snapped his radio on as loud as he could, trying to drown out the singing, but those retards actually sang louder.

"Huey?"

"Don't talk to me right now, Jazmine,"

She sighed and rubbed the scratch on her face. That girl lost a nail thanks to Jazmine… but in return she'd probably have a scar from that stupid bar fight.

OoOOoOOooOooOooOOoOOo

Ugggghhhh so much pain. Riley slit his eyes open only to find his head was pounding more than usual when he got hammered. He couldn't recall anything from the night before other than that fight. He wanted to smile but felt his head split in half when he started.

Sitting up in his bed, he felt awkward. Like… there was an extra weight in the bed. He looked to his right only to see the totally nude pale back of a woman. Blonde hair was draped over her back and her shoulders were slowly rising and falling as she breathed.

Looking down he noticed that he too was totally naked, save his watch and necklace. He looked at the floor to see what put his mind to slight ease…but only slightly. A used condom was discarded there.

He looked at his wrist. Hm. 9:47. In about ten minutes Huey would be in there, barking about whatever he felt like barking about. Shit, shit. Shit!!

Riley jolted up, only to feel his body try and push him back down. But he ignored it as he started getting dressed.

Slight flashbacks from the night before plagued his mind. A hot kiss that tasted like some fruity drink... soft skin touching all over his… feeling… feeling the most amazing thing he had ever felt in his life.

He pulled up his pants and dashed out, only to find Huey's bedroom door wide open. He peered inside only to find that Huey's night must have been similar to his because Jazmine was sure as hell still asleep in there and from what was showing from under the covers, she didn't look like she was dressed.

He walked into the kitchen only to find Huey sucking down some serious coffee and popping two pills into his mouth.

"We… We screwed aint we?" Riley said, his voice a slight whisper.

"Kinda, Riley,"

"I thought… I thought you two was… ya know, waitin," Riley said casually, his eyes a genuine concern. He saw Huey's brow furrow and his lips smack as he cleared his throat all at the same time. He tilted his head nervously and drummed his fingers on the counter as if recalling what had happened was making him fidget.

"Certain things… occurred… I didn't expect them,"

A wicked grin spread on the younger brother's face as he nodded his head sagely, "That fight WAS hot, man… I don't blame ya. I think every dude there wanted to-"

Before he could finish, Huey smacked him and glared as angrily as he could, "Shut yo dumbass up! You're in it more than I am,"

Riley let out a wail from the slap to the head, making Huey smirk triumphantly and trot into the living room to try and zone out before reality woke up and he had to deal with it. The idea seemed good to Riley and he flopped down on the couch next to his brother, rubbing his head.

"Here," Huey gave him two pills from his pocket. Riley downed them and tried to listen to the politician talking only to Have Huey chance it to some music video.

"I thought you hated BET,"

"I need something to numb my brain,"

OoOOooOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOo

_YEY!! A Long one!! Finally!!_

_Oh Huey… Oh Riley… What are ya gonna do?_

_I really wanted this fic to be a bonding thing for Huey and Riley._

_They have a similar problem… for now. _

_BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Lemme see ya go mama go mamma

When Cindy strolled out of Riley's room, she was dressed in one of Riley's long sleeved button up shirts that he was forced to wear under his Tony Montana suit (like the one in Garden Party). It draped an inch above her knee and the sleeves went far over her hands. Her eyes were solemn and her teeth were gripping at her lower lip for dear life.

Riley noticed her and looked up to see her face. He was sitting on the left side of the couch, still watching TV.

"Hey," She said meekly.

"H-hey," Riley muttered. He eyed the other end of the couch to shoot a glare at the couple snuggling up to each other. Huey was leaned against the arm of the couch, and Jazmine was curled up to him, clad in a pair of Huey's pajama pants and Tshirt.

"Hey, Jazmine, you wanna get some breakfast?"

"But I'm not dressed,"

"We'll stop at your place," Huey assured her, getting up and snagging his keys from the coffee table, "I'll be back later, Riley,"

"Kay," Riley said, but his eyes were on Cindy who just sat there with that dark look on her pale face.

Silence was all that was heard. The agonizingly long silence that drove Riley to the brink of yelling out.

"I'm sorry! I… I don't know what…"

"Riley," she said urgently, clapping her hands over her head, "I know what you're going to say,"

"Really?"

"We were hammered. It means nothing, right? I mean… you and me, we're just best friends," She spoke as though she were trying to convince herself, "Right?"

The air became bitter. It took Riley a moment to deflate before he could find the words to reply, "Ruh… Right,"

"I'm getting married in a few weeks. I mean… we don't have to talk about this ever again, do we?"

Riley's mouth dropped, "I… I… No. No, Cindy… We don't,"

"I should… I should go,"

"Ai'ight," He said quietly.

Before she headed for the door, Riley stood up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and placed his cheek atop her blonde head.

"Riley…"

"You ma best friend, Cind'," He said a bit hushly, "And I'm sorry I messed all dis up,"

"It doesn't have to be awkward between us," She blushed, keeping her voice was quiet as she could, as if afraid someone other than Riley would hear, "I mean… You're going to my wedding next week…. Are you?"

Riley exhaled and looked down at her.

"Riley… If you don't want me to get married then you need to tell me," She told him totally out of the blue. Riley did a double take. How random was she?

"Wuh… What?"

She slammed a kiss on his lips, something inside her breaking, "If you love me… then tell me. Don't make me get married to someone else if you want me for yourself,"

The words were strange because for the first time ever, Riley actually heard his brother's voice in his head and the things he was saying made sense.

Many years ago, something that he really didn't get until now. Jazmine went off to college three states away, before she left she told Huey that if he told her to stay, she would. The college she was accepted into was the one she had been dreaming about her entire life. Huey told her to go.

When Riley asked why he didn't tell her to stay, all he said was, _"Sometimes you have to make the right decision when you love someone… even if you end up being the one screwed in the end,"_

"_Why the hell would anyone do that?"_

"_Because it's not about what you want, anymore,"_

Riley looked down at the desperate girl in his arms. He placed a kiss on her head and sighed, "Go marry Phil,"

OoOOooOooOOOoOOooOooOo

_Yey!! Only one more chapter left!!_

Lillyfan123- thanks and you're welcome! It's been fun! And HAHA yeah… I gotta do a LITTLE of my fave pairings in this XD PS- I finally listened to that song that inspired ur pic that inspired this fic (rofl) and I gotta say… I love it

YoungNeil- You know I love you, boy. XD uve been the best of my "fans" and u Review even my crappiest fics so… THANK YOU SO MUCH!! Your opinion is usually my fave! The song is "What Is It," By Baby Bash. Hope that helps

DarkPhoenixSaga- No it wasn't Mr. Toffee… atleast I don't think so 0o. Anyway, I think I can get my files back… just may take awhile. But I prolly wont leave yall hanging much longer. After graduation (in like five weeks) I'll be given this mystical thing called "Free Time," and it shall be used. Oh yes, yes it shall.

TRIGGER MIKE THE GREAT- Huey prolly could dance cool if he wanted to. Ya know… since he's all cool and shit. Rofl. Idk. But I cant imagine him WANTING to, yak no? rofl. I luff Huey. Thanks for the review


	6. Chapter 6

Lemme see ya go mama go mamma

"Wake up, stupid!"

Riley was at the mercy to his brother throwing a pillow on his face, and then the blinds being yanked open, the light flooding into the dark room. Riley moaned and rolled over. Huey snapped off the sad blues music blasting through the sterio and looked down at the boy.

"The wedding is in an hour and you're not even dressed yet,"

"Turn tha music back on,"

"Youd don't like the blues," Huey reminded him.

"I do now that I understand it," Riley said darkly, puling the blankets over his head, "Besides! I don't wanna go to that person's wedding,"

"You can't be mad at her for getting married," Huey told him, "I mean… she gave you two chances to stop her,"

"It's… it's better she's with him,"

"What are you talking about?"

Riley fidgeted under the comforter and sighed, "Phil's a good guy. He'll give her a good home and a good life. What I got to offer? I work at a goddamn bar, Huey." His voice cracked slightly at the last part, "She… deserves better than me… even if she doesn't think so,"

It took Huey a minute to mentally pick himself up off the floor. Was his baby brother… his ignorant, selfish, materialistic, spoiled, self-centered baby brother ACTUALLY doing something… selfless? Something honorable? Something… Something that put himself second? Something that was actually considerate of another person?

"Riley… I'm… impressed," Huey said slowly, "But… But something tells me you're wrong,"

"Well, that's a new one,"

"No, seriously," Huey sat down on the edge of his bed and spoke seriously, "I mean… I know I'm the last guy to give relationship advice… but… love has no rules, Riley. It's not a selfish thing but it's not totally selfless, either,"

"Whaddia mean?"

"Well… Ya know how Jazmine went to that college a few years ago, but came back?"

"Yeah, cos she missed you too damn much, but Cindy's gettin married. Not moving away,"

"Well… actually… I have a confession to make,"

Riley sat up and looked at his brother with quizzacle eyes. Huey scratched the back of his neck and sighed.

"The reason… the reason Jazmine came back was cos… cos I went and got her," He admitted a bit desperately, "I thought I could be okay without her knowing that she was happy. But I couldn't. I… I went to her dorm but the building was locked for the night. I stayed there all night… sleeping on the steps. She saw me when she left for class and… I told her I wanted her to come home,"

There was a long pause of silence. Riley's anger seathed. His brother was just as selfish and self-centered as he was. This was a load of bull. How could Huey put up this "I'm oh so perfect" front when he was just a desperate little black boy.

Riley wanted to yell and accuse for a minute, but noticed the clock was letting him know that he was running out of time to get his girl back.

"Lets go," Riley said, jumping up and getting dressed.

"You're going to the wedding?"

"I'm gettin' ma girl back, fool,"

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOoOoO

_I'm so rushed off my feet, (oh-oh)  
Looking for Gorden street,  
So much I need to say,  
I'm sorry that its on her wedding day...  
_

Huey sped as they raced to the church. Riley was now dressed in just a baby blue collard button up shirt and some white slacks. He couldn't find his hat or his coat, but figured he didn't need all that for what he was planning to do, so…

"Gorden street! It's on Gorden street!" Riley barked as Huey missed the turn. They had fifteen minutes before the ceremony started.

_Coz she's so right for me, (oh-oh)  
Her daddy disagrees,  
He's always hated me,  
Coz I never got, a j-o-b...  
_

"Damnit," Huey hissed. He took the next street, hoping they could get turned around. Not finding a chance, he pulled up into a drive way and spun the wheel to get back out. Riley buttoned his last button that he cared about and as soon as Huey got to the church parkinglot, he hopped out of the car (yes, the still moving car) and ran somewhat speedily to the church front.

Yanking the door open, he saw that ceremony had already started. Jazmine was standing beside Cindy (as the maid of honor) and Phil was there, standing on the other side (of Cindy). Jazmine was the first one to notice Riley storming up, her eyes shocked. Phil then noticed and finally… Cindy. When those blue eyes fell on the storming boy, he felt his knees go weak.

_  
Coz she's mine,  
And I'm glad i crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
_

"Brothers and Sisters, we are gathered here today…" The priest's voice fell on deaf ears as all eyes were on Riley, but his were on the bride.

She was dressed in the most stunning dress he had ever seen. Her unblinking eyes, making his heart skip a beat. Could he really do this? She looked like an angel… a perfect, flawless angel. Too perfect for his touch… was this all worth it?

"Riley?" His name on her voice as all the motivation he needed.

_  
And ran away and hid  
But it's the best thing I ever did.  
Coz its true love that lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad i crashed the wedding...  
_

"Cindy," Riley spoke suddenly, "You can't marry Phil. I mean… I know he's rich and smart and… white, but you can't marry him,"

"And why not?" She seemed annoyed.

"Cos… I love you,"

The entire congregation gasped in unison. Jazmine's eyes fell on Huey who was just getting inside the church, his expression exhausted. The crowd turned to look at him, stilling standing in the doorway. An elderly woman said meekly, "Do you object too?"

"What?" He exclaimed, "N-no. That's my brother up there," _'Punk owes me big for this,'_ he thought darkly. This was humiliating.

_The neighbours spread the word (damn),  
My mom cried when she heard,  
I stole my girl away,  
From everybody gathered there that day.  
_

"Cindy," Riley said, taking her hand and stepping off the alter, "Please… please, I know I don't deserve you, but… I can't live without you. I… I really love you. I always did,"

"Then why didn't you…"

_And, just in time,_

And I'm glad i crashed the wedding,  
Its better than regretting,  
I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid  


"Because! I… I thought if you love someone you do what's best for them," Riley told her seriously, "But… Now I know fo a fact what's best for you is bein with the guy you love. Me,"

_I said I'd do it and I did.  
Coz its true love that lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her  
So looking back,  
I'm glad i crashed the wedding..._

"Riley…" She said slowly, her eyes filling up with tears. She looked at Phil, who looked like someone just threw a brick at his glass house.

"I'm sorry, man," Riley told him, "But I gotta do this,"

_So please stop being  
Mad at me for taking her away, coz  
Anyway she didn' want to stay.  
So please believe me when I say_

Cindy looked at Phil almost hurtfilledly and then turned back to Riley, a smile played on her lips as she jumped into his arms. Riley felt his heart sowr as he carried his used-to-be bride away.

_  
She's glad I crashed the wedding...  
It's better than regretting... (it's better than regretting)  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain,  
She didn't want a silly second name (no no no no)_

"You shouldn't be wearing white, anyway," Riley teased her once they left the church. Cindy gave him a punch and glared at him.

"Don't kill the moment,"

_  
Coz true love lasts forever, (true love lasts)  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her  
And walk away  
She's glad I crashed the wedding..._

OoOooOoOOOooOOoOOoOo

_Okay, I lied. There's another chapter after this!! Haha! Fooled you_


End file.
